Chokoreto
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: No tenía sentido regalarle chocolate de San Valentín al dependiente de una tienda de chocolates… para San Valentín.


**Chokoreto**

* * *

**Summary:** No tenía sentido regalarle chocolate de San Valentín al dependiente de una tienda de chocolates… para San Valentín. |

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia a continuación es de mi total autoría.

* * *

**NO AL PLAGIO NI LOS ADAPTAPLAGIOS.**

* * *

**Especial saludo a E ve que no sabe quién soy porque es japonés y su canción me inspiró. Te me cuidas, wachin, ahre jajaja**

* * *

**Chocolate**

* * *

Todas sus compañeras de clase estaban como locas pensando en la fecha que ella solía ignorar todos los años. Jamás había hecho nada para sus compañeros ni sus superiores en la clase de kendo por el día de San Valentín.

No entendía la emoción de regalarles al chico que les gustaba un chocolate que podían entregarle en cualquier época del año. Se le hacía totalmente estúpido esperar hasta dicha fecha para regalar eso.

Karin se acercó hasta ella con una revista abierta en una página en la que se veían varios envoltorios con chocolates muy elaborados y bien decorados. Seguramente, venía a mostrarle lo que haría para su tan querido y estúpido novio, Suigetsu.

Luego de escucharla parlotear que tenía todo previsualizado para ello, se fue directo a Ino, quien estaba alardeando de que había comprado el chocolate más caro para hacerle su regalo al imbécil de Sai.

Si, le caían mal todos los hombres, especialmente, el imbécil de Naruto que le fastidiaba con que le hiciera un chocolate de amistad. Ella era consciente de que a Naruto le gustaba un poco, pero sabía que nunca tendrían nada, pues el tonto no activaba y ella no iba a esperarlo. Tampoco que le gustara, pero prefería un idiota conocido que un idiota por conocer.

¿Desde cuándo era tan conformista?

Bueno, volviendo al tema de la fecha, ella no iba a hacer nada por nadie, como todos los años. Nadie valía un minuto de su tiempo en el que podría estar leyendo un libro o practicando un poco de kendo.

Su madre parecía decepcionada por su falta de interés hacia el sexo masculino y lloraba de que jamás tendría un nieto de su única hija. Quería que sus nietos tuvieran primos, pero ella no iba a darle el gusto solo para satisfacer el verdadero interés de su madre, su sexualidad.

Si, creían que era lesbiana. Y si, su madre había tenido una charla en la que tanteó todo aquello, pero ella no movió ni un músculo ni reaccionó a todos los ataques de señora chusma y todo gracias a su defensa para repeler comentarios.

Ojo, su madre no estaba en contra de la comunidad lgtb, sólo quería saber si su hija era o no lesbiana y apoyarla en todo. Pero su méndiga hija la seguía teniendo en la estacada y así seguiría por los siglos de los siglos.

_Ahh…_

Su largo suspiro llegó hasta la ciudad contigua por las constante olas de suspiros que había largado desde que salió del club de kendo. Y así seguiría hasta llegar a su casa que no quedaba a muchas cuadras. Agradecía vivir cerca, eso le impedía tener que tomar el tren. Odiaba viajar con mucha gente.

¿Qué cosa no odiaba?

—Ten.

Sasuke se giró hacia el desconocido que le habló. La sonrisa amable del chico que estaba frente a ella le dejó un poco extraña, pues no estaba cargada de doble intención como la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Si, era bonita e interesante, además de tener un bonito cuerpo gracias al ejercicio continuo, pero ella no esperaba ser popular ni el centro de atención, y si bien mostraba una imagen de "no te me acerques o morirás", los chicos se pasaban esa advertencia por la raya donde no llega el sol y trasgredían a su espacio personal.

Colocando su cabello negro y largo hacia atrás con la elegancia de una reina, se volteó hacia el chico de colores chillones y clavó su peor mirada que podría dirigirle a un enemigo.

El chico era alto, delgado, pero con algo de músculo y sus ropas eran algo coloridas, pero combinaban unas con otras. Para el gusto de Sasuke, era demasiado, pero ¿Qué esperar de ella si usaba todo en tonos negros y azules?

El cabello era muy llamativo para su gusto, de un color rosa claro y con esos cortes modernos que la mayoría de los idols usaban. A Sasuke no le interesaba la moda, pero le gustaba vestir bien y tener una apariencia pulcra y perfecta; ese chico era todo lo que ella no aceptaba a su vista.

Los ojos verdes del chico siguieron los movimientos que ella hacía, a Sasuke no se le hacía raro que eso pasara, pero sí se le hacía extraño que fuera más con el sentimiento de curiosidad que de deseo o interés sexual. Por más que no quisiera, se ganaba un punto por buena conducta. ¡Pero solo uno!

—Estoy repartiendo chocolates de promoción. Se vienen las fechas de San Valentín y estoy promocionando mi negocio.

Sasuke lo observó mejor y vio el pequeño delantal atado a su cintura y un pequeño canasto con chocolates envueltos en unos hermosos arreglos en papel trasparente con moños de diferentes colores.

El que él le había ofrecido, el moño era azul, mismo azul que compartía con sus accesorios, pues era su color favorito. ¿Lo habría visto?

Se quedó pensando en si aceptarlo o no, a ella no le gustaba el chocolate y tampoco le interesaba mucho lo que él le contaba.

—No me gusta el dulce.

Le hubiera gustado solo decir que no, pero no sabía por qué había aclarado que no le gustaba el dulce. Ella no solía hablar de más, nunca.

—No te preocupes, éste es chocolate semiamargo, te vi y pensé que era especial para ti.

Ya no le gustaba cuando empezaban con zalamerías, no había necesidad de agregar eso. Volvió a fulminarlo, él solo le sonrió como si no hubiera roto un plato.

—Vi en tu corazón un color entre claro y oscuro, pensé que algo que no fuera ni muy dulce ni muy amargo se ajustaría a ti.

Y encima decía estupideces. Acaso ¿fumaba cosas alucinógenas? Se estaba sobrepasando.

Desde que había cruzado camino con él se la había pasado juzgándolo sin piedad alguna.

Se tocó la frente, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en ella y su mal humor estaba aumentando. Miró al chico que parecía, ahora, preocupado por ella. Extendió su mano y sin necesidad de tocarla, logró que lo siguiera dentro del local. Allí le acompañó hasta una mesa y corrió tras el mostrador mientras en movimientos algo torpes y rápidos parecía preparar algo.

Cuando se acercó, colocó una taza de café con un aroma tan indescriptible que le hizo sentir deseos de probarlo. Sasuke amaba el café y se sintió gustosa de poder disfrutar dicho líquido cálido y dulcemente amargo.

Al fin una sonrisa afloró en su rostro y sintió alivio, pues, el café le devolvía el humor. Miró al chico que retorcía entre sus manos un pequeño trapo, parecía preocupado realmente y eso logró conmover a Sasuke.

—Estoy bien.

El suspiro de alivio fue notorio y lo siguiente inundó de aún más calidez el cuerpo de Sasuke: la maravillosa risa del chico de ojos verdes. De repente, algo hizo clic en ella y despertó de esa ensoñación extraña en la que se había sumergido.

Lo último que recordaba era haber dejado dinero y haber salido a trompicones de la tienda, dejando a un confundido y extrañado chico con un pequeño pastelito en la mano.

…

Estaba loca.

Completamente loca.

Desde aquel día no había dejado de pasarse por allí.

El local era pequeño, pero muy acogedor. Solo lo atendía su dueño que era el chico que ella había conocido aquel primero de febrero. Solo transcurría una semana y media, y ya se sentía como idiota queriendo ser mirada tan sólo un segundo por el chico de pelo rosa.

Se sentía patética.

Tomó la taza de café entre sus manos, dejando que la porcelana tibia le diera calor a sus manos heladas y pálidas. De repente, notar eso empezó a ser pan de cada día.

Jamás solía fijarse en su aspecto más que para estar presentable. Pero, ahora, quería verse igual de bonita que otras chicas. No lo entendía muy bien, antes procuraba estar pulcra, su ropa perfecta y nada más. Ahora quería usar estúpido maquillaje y hacerse algún peinado bonito.

Quería ser notada.

_Pero sólo por él._

Y pensar que creía que solo en las historias románticas que su hermano Itachi leía pasaba eso de enamorarse a primera vista. Encima de la persona que se mostraba amable ante su vulnerabilidad.

_¡Maldita sea! Parece un manga shoujo._

Sentía la cara arder a pesar de su ceño fruncido y su cara de pocos amigos.

Miró de reojo el local para ver cuántas personas había. Estaba lleno, pero de chicas. Sabía que todas estaban por lo mismo. Por el dueño. Por Sakura.

Ah, que vergonzoso. Estaba igual que ellas, ahí, esperando por él. Nunca creyó que se vería en una situación así, queriendo satisfacerse con solo verlo una vez.

_Patética_.

—¿Cómo está el café?

Sasuke temblequeó en la silla, sorprendida por Sakura que apareció por atrás. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un chaleco al cuerpo de color rojo. El delantal lo tenía atado en la cintura y era lo más ridículo que había visto en un tiempo. Era del mismo color de su camisa, pero con corazones rojos y sin olvidarse de la vincha con orejas en forma de corazón.

¿Cómo podía gustarle la persona con menos sentido del ridículo?

Con el rostro encendido, dijo que estaba bien y trató de evitar mirarlo. No entendía por qué le avergonzaba tanto estar con él; deseaba que se fuera, pero a la vez quería que la mirara, que le prestara atención.

El chico corrió la silla para sentarse frente a ella y, al hacerlo, suspiró con cansancio, apoyándose sobre la mesa. Ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos como queriendo escapar por un momento.

Sasuke miró el remolino de cabellos que tenía Sakura en el centro de su cabeza. Los dedos le picaron por querer tocarlo, quería sentir la textura, saber si era suave como se veía. Apretó con fuerzas sus maños, quería tocarlo, sentirlo. Era la primera vez que quería tocar a otro ser humano que no fuera alguien de su familia.

Levantó la mano derecha y con cuidado fue acercándose, no había necesidad de tener contacto directo con él, solo acariciar su esponjoso cabello. Cuando estaba a centímetros de llegar, Sakura descubrió sus ojos y la miró con un brillo que la dejó congelada.

—¿Qué te detiene?

Sasuke se puso de pie y dejó dinero sobre la mesa antes de irse como alma que lleva el diablo. La había descubierto haciendo una idiotez como esa. No iría al día siguiente, sería demasiado para su orgullo.

Si. No lo haría.

Pero hela ahí, dos días después, con su café de siempre y un chocolate nuevo que Sakura le había ofrecido.

—Es nueva creación. Si te gusta a ti, seguramente, guste para San Valentín.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tienes buen gusto —sonrió sentándose frente a ella. Ese día estaba tranquilo, algo extraño, pues era el horario más concurrido en el café.

—Hmp.

Buen gusto tendría si no se sintiera atraída por el chocolatero tonto que tenía enfrente.

Probó el chocolate y el sabor fue un festival de sensaciones en su paladar. No era amargo ni muy dulce, estaba en su punto justo, perfecto. Era tan suave que se deshacía en su boca con tan solo el contacto de su lengua.

Amó el chocolate, pero no se lo diría. Nada más diría que estaba bien y que si gustaría.

Sakura sonrió y acercó su mano al rostro de Sasuke, éste le limpió algo junto a la comisura de sus labios. Sasuke se quedó quieta, tratando de no reaccionar como lo harían sus compañeras, quienes se pondrían como locas.

No, ella debía mostrarse tranquila, calmada, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara ¿desde cuándo era tan débil ante un chico? La estaba comenzando a cabrear.

Sakura se lamió el dedo con el chocolate y suspiró. Otro día viendo a Sasuke, otro día que sería igual o más brillante.

La chica era hermosa y le fascinaba que no se lanzara a él en busca de su atención; era más discreta en ello y admitía que le encantaba ver ese rostro estoico avergonzado y azorado por su causa.

Tendría que comenzar a avanzar. Era pronto, pero concluía que era el destino que ambos se encontraran. Eran tan diferentes y aun así congeniaban, sus cuerpos, sus auras, sus corazones estaban en sincronía.

Ese sexto sentido al fin le servía de algo.

—Viene San Valentín y la tienda se llenará de personas queriendo comprar mis chocolates. Espero que cada chico mañana reciba algo hecho con el corazón.

Sasuke miró a Sakura. Parecía descansar apoyado entre sus brazos. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, sentía que le gustaba. ¡Oh, cuánto le gustaba!

—¿Esperas chocolates?

—¿Y qué chico no? En especial, de la persona que le gusta.

Sasuke mascullo una respuesta, era obvio aquello. ¿Le gustaría alguien a Sakura? Era un chico guapo, carismático y agradable, a cualquier chica le gustaría, pero ¿Qué tipo de chica le gustaría a Sakura?

…

La almohada no la ayudaba, en vez de descansar, le hacía pensar en más y más cosas. ¿Sería correcto regalarle chocolates a Sakura? O sea, le gustaba, pero no creía que fuera amor, era muy pronto para ello. ¿O no?

_Ah… como sea, mañana hay escuela._

Se giró en la cama. Pensó. Dudó. Debatió consigo misma hasta que harta con todo, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Revisó en la heladera si habría ingredientes para hacer chocolates y si, los había porque su madre compró para hacerle un regalo a su padre.

_Bendita seas, madre_.

Ahora, el verdadero problema era ¿Cómo demonios se preparaba chocolate para San Valentín? ¿Qué debía prepararse?

Miró las cosas limpias que su madre dejó secando y se preguntó cómo debía proceder. Preparar bentos sabía, pero la parte de repostería y dulces era algo se le daba mejor a Itachi ¡y ni loca pensaba preguntarle! Seguro se burlaría de ella.

—Cariño… ¿Qué ocurre?

Sasuke soltó la fuente redonda que tenía en las manos, repiqueteando en el suelo. Su madre la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina. Sasuke apretó los dientes, esto sería oro puro para su madre.

Sin más remedio, se dispuso a contarle sus inquietudes. Su madre parecía maravillada y muy dispuesta a socorrerla para lograr el cometido de Sasuke: hacer un pequeño pastel de chocolate con cerezas para entregar al día siguiente.

Esa aventura hizo que un lazo que nunca había existido, naciera entre ella y su madre, y fue mágico, agradable. Todo gracias a sus sentimientos por Sakura.

Su madre la había ayudado siendo su guía, pero todo el esfuerzo fue únicamente de Sasuke. Fueron horas en las que lo intentó una y otra vez hasta que el resultado quedó decente y su madre la mandó a dormir al menos unas cuantas horas antes de ir a la escuela.

Dejaría aquello en su casa y tomaría otro camino para no cruzarse con Sakura, así podría darle la sorpresa.

Luego de tener que aguantarse el llanto de Naruto por no ser recompensado con un chocolate de amistad y aguantar el bullicio de las chicas al entregar los chocolates a los chicos, decidió que era momento de ir casa, saltándose el club de kendo, algo extraño, pues ella era muy cumplidora con aquello.

Una vez en casa, se acercó a la heladera y miró el interior encontrándose con algo que no se esperaba. Su regalo de San Valentín no estaba.

¡No estaba!

Entró en un leve estado de pánico. Ella lo había dejado allí con su madre y antes de irse había visto que aún estaba. Solo quedaba uno de los fallados que estaba comestible, pero algo quemado.

Por primera vez, Sasuke Uchiha quería romper algo. No, llorar nunca, pero sí, romper todo. ¿Quién había sido el hijo de puta que había comido SU pastel de San Valentín?

Y la respuesta llegó cruzando la cocina, era Izumi llevando el plato en el que había estado su pastel hecho. En su vida creyó que odiaría tanto a su cuñada por lo que había hecho.

—Hola Sasuke ¿cómo es–

—¿Quién te dijo que comieras eso?

Izumi abrió tan grandes los ojos y se descolocó ante la cruda y fría voz de Sasuke. Jamás la había visto tan enojada en su vida como lo estaba en aquel momento y sintió un poco de miedo.

—Yo lo-lo vi en la heladera y me-me pareció bonito. No pude prepararle nada a Itachi y tu madre suele hacer de más y–

Para Sasuke no hubo excusas. Lanzó una maldición y caminó hacia donde estaba ella, para irse de allí cuanto antes. En el transcurso, la empujó sin querer y la hizo tropezar. A Sasuke mucho no le importó y se fue a pesar de los gritos de Izumi e Itachi que había ido a socorrerla.

Esa se las pagaría. Izumi siempre las hacía y luego se victimizaba. Justamente su madre hacía dos postres porque Izumi nunca "podía" hacerle uno a Itachi, entonces se robaba el postre de la heladera y se lo daba al tonto de Itachi que se creía todas las mentiras de su novia.

Le importaba un bledo la relación de ellos, era problema de Itachi, pero sí le jodía cuando se metían con sus cosas. Su madre se había disgustado varias veces por esas razones, pues Izumi solía arruinarle los regalos comestibles para su padre. San Valentín, cumpleaños, Navidades, cualquier festividad.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasar más tiempo en su casa que en la suya propia?

_Ah… esto es un desastre. _

¿Ahora qué haría? Ya no tenía tiempo para nada. Sabía que era una estupidez, que no debía darle tanta importancia. Era un chocolate, nada por lo cual morirse.

Pero…

Había puesto tanto esfuerzo y todos sus sentimientos en ese pastel. Quería dárselo al chico de los chocolates. Si, estúpido regalarle un pastel de chocolate al mismo que vendía éstos y otras variantes.

Sin saber cómo, estaba frente al local de Sakura. Miró el logo del café junto a la palabra Konoha. No era muy original, pero el diseño era bonito. El café tenía un dibujo con crema, era una flor de sakura.

Titubeó. No sabía si entrar o no. El frío comenzaba a sentirse, pues había salido solo con su uniforme, sin abrigo y sin nada. La tienda estaba llena de personas y Sakura iba y venía sin darse a vasto.

Abrió la puerta, la campanita sonó y un cansado Sakura se giró hacia ella. Fue como ver florecer una flor al primer rayo del sol cuando la sonrisa del chico creció al verla. Ah, si eso no enamoraba, entonces ¿Qué lo haría?

Que la sonrisa de un chico surgiera al solo verte debería ser una muy buena razón para interesarte en él. O bueno, la sonrisa de Sakura porque sólo Sakura le gustaba como hombre.

—Creí que no vendrías.

—Pues creíste mal.

—Estás helada —los ojos risueños ahora estaban preocupados y Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía pasarle eso.

_No me mires así que mi corazón va a estallar._

—Olvidé mi abrigo en casa.

—Siéntate en tu lugar, te llevaré algo caliente.

—¡No!

Sakura se detuvo. Sasuke miró su lugar de siempre, estaba vacío a pesar de que el lugar estaba abarrotado y parecía haber gente esperando. ¿Había guardado su lugar porque la estaba esperando?

_Basta. Deja de ser así._

—Quiero ayudarte. Veo que estás muy ocupado y necesito entrar en calor.

—Cla-claro. Ven, te prestaré un uniforme.

Sakura sabía que no debía contradecir a Sasuke, más cuando algo le estaba pasando. Además, una mano nunca estaba de más y Sasuke sería de mucha ayuda.

El uniforme le quedaba un poco grande, pero Sasuke se lo acomodó de la mejor forma posible. Estaba limpio y olía a Sakura. O bueno, al suavizante de ropa que usaría Sakura. Daba igual.

Sakura la instruyó un poco y luego comenzó la labor de atender. La gente se mostraba amigable y le tenían paciencia a pesar de que se le estaba dando bastante bien.

El enojo y el incidente parecía algo del pasado cuando al fin estaban cerrando y limpiando las mesas. Sakura estaba tras la barra preparando algo mientras Sasuke se aflojaba el delantal y tomaba asiento. Había sido realmente movido y agotador, pero se sentía satisfecha por haber dado lo mejor de sí a la perfección.

Sakura apareció con una bandeja, cargando dos cafés y un pastel que no había visto en la promoción.

—Es nuevo —respondió Sakura a su pregunta muda. Sasuke asintió y aceptó el café con agradecimiento.

Ambos disfrutaron del café y, a trozos pequeños, Sasuke fue devorando la porción del pastel de chocolate. Éste tenía una leve capa de crema de maní que quedaba muy rico con el chocolate blanco que lo cubría. El biscocho era de chocolate y la crema de la segunda capa era la gloria. Le pareció extraño que algo tan dulce le pareciera tan rico y nada empalagoso ¿Cómo hacía?

De repente, dejó de comer y se acordó de su pastel. La rabia resurgió como volcán en ebullición. La ira estaba alcanzando a cegarla cuando una mano grande y amable tomó la suya con delicadeza. Miró a Sakura con ojos filosos, éste le devolvía la sonrisa más encantadora posible.

—Este es mi regalo de San Valentín.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué el chico tiene que ser el que reciba y no la chica?

—Existe el día de blanco.—respondió abruptamente, Sasuke.

—Bueno, pero no quita que no pueda regalarle a la chica que me gusta algo para San Valentín.

Sasuke balbuceó sorprendida. ¿Le gustaba a Sakura? ¿Ella? Pero si había sido grosera y algo esquiva, ¿Qué podría haberle gustado de alguien tan fría y carente de humor como ella?

Entonces, comprendió. Le gustaba por lo bonita.

—No saques conclusiones rápidas, tu cabeza ya está pensando lo peor. No, no es porque seas bonita y sí, eres bonita. Pero me gustas porque eres diferente. Intentas ocultar tus emociones y cuando más lo intentas, más los expresas. Te esfuerzas por lo que quieres y eres muy adorable bajo esos pinchos que sacas para que nadie se acerque.

Sakura tomó ambas manos de Sasuke y la hizo rodear la taza para que entraran en calor. Sasuke miraba sus manos, Sakura la miraba a ella.

—Ese día… cuando nos conocimos, fuiste la única que tomó mis chocolates. A pesar de la negativa, los tomaste. Otros me ignoraron o se negaban sin siquiera mirarme. Tú te quedaste para negarte, no intentaste irte. Si bien, luego te mareaste, cuando tomaste el café vi todo lo que quería ver.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Amor.

—¿Amor? —Sasuke se mostró escéptica, ¿Cuándo ella lo había mostrado?

Sakura se rio y aspiró con ganas.

—Sí, amor a mi café. Ese era mi café especial y tú lo amaste. Solo a ti te lo he servido, ni siquiera está en el menú. Lo mismo este pastel. Verte disfrutar de mi café y del chocolate que no te gusta, reafirmó mi fe en que elegí bien, que fue correcto abrir este negocio y fue tu presencia la que hizo que deseara trabajar con entusiasmo cada día, las nueve horas diarias.

—Entonces sólo te sientes agradecido… no te gusto.

—Claro que me gustas, o ¿Crees que yo haría esas cosas por alguien más? Me pareciste hermosa y si te detuve fue porque sentí que debía hacerlo, algo me dijo que lo hiciera. Mi sexto sentido me lo dijo.

—Esto es demasiado cursi, no me gusta.

Sakura volvió a reírse cuando vio el rostro rojo de Sasuke. Pararía porque sabía que la estaba avergonzando y no quería hacerla sentir insegura o enojarla. Así que se detuvo con las palabras que pareció correctas.

—Déjame acompañarte a casa.

Sakura cerró la puerta del negocio una vez todo arreglado para el siguiente día y se acercó a Sasuke, quien tenía su chaqueta y bufanda extra que tenía en el negocio.

—¿Vamos? —Sakura extendió la mano. Pero Sasuke no la tomó, se adelantó y miró hacia atrás, esperando.

Sakura sonrió y comenzó a caminar, al menos eso era un buen comienzo.

* * *

**N/A:** _¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! No es que me interese mucho, pero les saludo igual porque el día del amigo es el 20 de julio en Argentina :P_

_Tuve muuuchos problemas con este one-shot. Lo escribí dos veces, la otra versión es un poco más amarga que ésta, ésta es demasiado cursi._

_Bueno, con esto me despido del fanfiction. Fue un gusto conocerlos. Adiós._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nah, ¿Qué se creen? Nomás entraré en hiatus ahre jaja nah, sólo estoy seco de inspiración porque ideas tengo un montón._

_En cuanto al otro one-shot de este mismo fanfic quizás lo comparta en FB o en mi página de FB que es __**Ren Ishiyama**__, si, aprovecho para promocionarme, allí subo puros dibujos de sasuki y la tabla en tanga bailando Tusa feat. el nardo._

_Se me cuidan._


End file.
